


Fur Sie auf Ihrem achtzehnten Geburtstag

by killajokejosie



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: 18th, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Birthday Party, Captain Man - Freeform, Charlotte has a crush, Classic Cars, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Crime Fighting, Dildo Collection, Everyone is older obviously, Fighting, Food, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Hatred, Henry's Birthday, I've picked names for the parents, Internal Conflict, Kid Danger, Love, M/M, Manipulation, Old fashioned goes out the window, Older Man/Younger Man, Pet Names, Presents, Protective Parents, Ray is still sort of dumb, Romance, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Slightly Clueless Parents, Surprises, Tags May Change, Weirdness, although I allowed him to be a little smarter, antiques, mad as hell, summer before college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killajokejosie/pseuds/killajokejosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DEFINITELY NOT IN GERMAN, JUST THE ORIGINAL WORKING TITLE...</p><p>Henry is turning eighteen. With that, things are changing, especially his relationship with his boss. Now, he just has to decide how to get everyone else on board with these changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New World Order

**Author's Note:**

> A few months ago, I had this dream. I'm still not sure where this is going, if it is actually going anywhere, but it has kinda been fun to write. I want to thank my friends Nikki and Michelle for forcing me to continue watching this show, even when I am no where near my brothers.

"Don't you think that I am getting a little too old for this, being your sidekick?"

The words registered quickly. They had to, because those words were never more true. It had been a long time coming, but that didn't make it any easier to deal with.

Ray ran his fingers along his mask that he held in his hands. He had no idea how he was going to put his thoughts and feelings into words.

"Ray? Are you listening to me? I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you."

He looked up at Henry, right in the eyes. Those eyes that had looked to him for guidance and assurance all these years. "I'm listening, I promise,"

"Then say something, anything,"

"What am I supposed to say? That you are right, you are too old to be my sidekick? That I need to let go of whatever the two of have been over the years? I already know all of that. I have been trying to come to terms with it since I realized just how close it was to your birthday."

"Ray, I...I didn't mean to upset you...I just thought that we should talk about it since I am leaving for college in the fall. Maybe, you could help me get started on my own? I know I'm not indestructible, but you have taught me well enough so that I am confident in my abilities."

"That's..." The older man began, hating every second of it. "You will be just fine on your own,"

Henry sat down in front of his boss. He was lost. It hurt to see him like this when he was normally so full of life and joy. He had looked up to him from the very moment the job had been offered. He knew this was going to be hard, but he didn't think it was going to hurt this bad.

"Why is this...why does this cause so much pain? Why is this so horrible?" He asked, finally reaching across the table and grabbing Ray's hand. He wasn't sure if this was an appropriate way to interact with him, but it felt right. 

Ray smiled. He was going to pull his hand away, but decided he didn't mind the connection. "Because I allowed you to become my world,"

Henry slid closer, never letting go. "You consider me your world?"

Ray wanted to backtrack, to rewind and take it all back until he could figure out how to word it better, but it was too late. There was no way to make this better. He had already ruined everything.

And yet, Henry still held onto his hand. Out of pity or some other thing, that much he was sure. 

"Ray? Ray, you can't say things like that and then go completely silent on me again. That is not how a conversation works."

He made the mistake of looking into Henry's big, brown eyes again. That original connection was still there, deep inside, he could see it, feel it, almost stronger than before. Henry was an old soul, always hiding a wisdom that was for beyond his years, it only made him more beautiful. 

"Henry, I am completely unsure of how to explain myself in the clearest way possible, so for now I will just tell you that yes, you are my world." He explained to the teenager in the simplest way possible.

Henry glanced around to make sure that they were alone. He didn't want Schwoz to possibly be lurking behind a corner. He directed his focus back to Ray, a man that he had nothing, but respect for. 

Just like that, it seemed to click. He knew what he was going to do, regardless if he had been reading all of the signs wrong. To him, it was the only thing that made sense.

He leaned in, spare hand cupping the older man's chin, and he kissed him. It was slow and soft at first, intensifying as they both became more comfortable with the action. 

Ray broke the kiss, despite wanting it to continue. "Are you sure you want this, Henry? Are you sure that you know what you are getting yourself into?"

"I'm eighteen, basically, I am pretty sure I have at least a slight grasp on what I want, and what I want is you,"

"I just don't want you to do something that you are uncomfortable with. This is very different, for both of us. It changes things, forever. I don't want you to regret this and I don't want to lose our friendship over it. It is a really big step."

"Blah, blah, blah. This is no time for you to be the moral police or a gentleman, just shut up and kiss me.

They started exactly where they left off. For a few moments, neither of them thought about the implications or potential consequences their union could bring. It was just the two of them, together, without an ounce of tension.

Someone was coming down the tube.

The kissing came to another abrupt stop and they pulled away from each other. There would just have to be quick thinking if the person entering the Man Cave pointed out their tousled hair or swollen lips. 

It was Charlotte. The better of the two most likely possibilities. Maybe. Hopefully. 

"Well, you two certainly don't look like you are up to something,"

"We weren't, we were just sitting here, quietly," Henry spit out, even though it only made them look more suspicious. 

"Right. So, are you ready to go to Jasper's graduation party or what?" She asked.

"That's tonight!" Henry shouted, continuing to dig the hole he was in deeper. "I mean, yeah, that's tonight, can't wait!"

Ray raised one of his eyebrows at Henry. He was waiting for the boy to mess up more, blurting out something worse. 

"Seriously, what is going on?" Charlotte crossed her arms and shot daggers in her stare towards Henry.

"Nothing. Not a thing. Let's get going."

***

"So, mind telling me what was going on back there? Because if you think for one second that I believed what you were saying you are abso-freaking-lutely insane." Charlotte was white knuckle driving with her big, purple sunglasses still on top of her head. There was no need for a rocket scientist to determine that she was more than a little bit agitated.

Henry still didn't want to tell her anything. He had barely even talked about it with Ray and he was the other half of this potential relationship. It wasn't like he didn't already have some clue as to how she would react. There would most definitely be some freaking out involved. 

Not that he could blame her. He would have flipped out had the roles been reversed, despite what he might have wanted to believe at that moment.

"Have you considered, even for a second, that you might be wrong? There was nothing going on."

Charlotte pulled over on the side of the road. She turned her body completely towards Henry, fire in her eyes. She was still not buying a single word of it. 

"Henry, I'm not an idiot so stop treating me like I am one! I know that you are hiding something. You are my best friend, I know when you are lying to me so just stop it!"

Henry took a deep breath. He did plan on telling her eventually, but right now was not the time. He knew it was going to be difficult. He tried to think of something comforting to settle his nerves, but all he could think about was Ray, who was comforting, usually, but not now.

"Henry!"

"I kissed Ray," Henry mumbled.

Charlotte's eyes grew so large that Henry was pretty sure they were going to pop out of her head. "I didn't hear you correctly, run that by me again?"

"I kissed Ray," He said again, a little bit louder than the first time.

"You're kidding!? No! I don't believe you." Charlotte shouted in complete shock. "No! Just no! Not possible!"

Henry nodded. "No, it is possible, because it definitely happened. It might have gone a little further if you wouldn't have come down and interrupted."

"Ah! Why would you do such a thing!?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. Maybe, I was reading his energy and just went for it. Maybe, I'm gay or bisexual or whatever, I mean, sexuality is supposed to be fluid, right? All I do know is that I did kiss him and he did kiss me back."

"I don't like this," Charlotte grumbled.

"You don't like that i am technically an adult capable of making my own decisions?"

"No, that's not what I said,"

"Then please explain to me what you mean?"

"Ray is a lot older than you and he is your boss! He has known you for a really long time. People are going to talk! They will think something was going on when you were still a minor. Not to mention your parents are going to freak!"

"Freak? You mean like you are right now?"

"Henry, you know what I mean,"

"Do you understand why I wasn't going to tell you, now?"

"Because you knew that I wouldn't approve of my best friend shaking up with someone who I am pretty sure is beyond old enough to be your dad!"

"First of all, it was only a kiss! Who said anything about shaking up? Second of all, if this is something that makes me happy, shouldn't you be happy for me?"

"I would be happy for you if it was with somebody your own age!!!!" Charlotte was almost screaming at this point.

Henry considered getting out of the car. He had his phone on him, he could have called someone to come get him.

"Charlotte, you need to stop. Let's just go to Jasper's party and try to enjoy ourselves."

The rest of the car ride was eerily silent.

***

Henry made an effort to avoid Charlotte after they arrived at the party. He knew that if he interacted with her it was going to end in a fight, causing him to decided to cease communication with her altogether.

He couldn't believe how out of place he felt. Without Charlotte, it was difficult to get close to his other friends. Well, it was that, and the sight of Jasper and Piper together, which made him nauseous. 

He leaned up against a tree, drifting off into his own little word while the rest of the party continued on. He remained that way until his phone alerted him of a text message. 

It was from Ray. 

He wanted to know if it was okay for him to make an appearance at the grad party. 

Of course it was.

He quickly replied and drifted back. There was no point in him trying to participate in any of the usual festivities. He had a lot to think about as it was. 

"Henry," Ray whispered, his voice bringing Henry back to the present and sending shivers up his spine.

If this was the way that he was going to react to Ray every time, he was in trouble. 

"Ray," He said breathlessly, turning towards the man behind him.

"I know now is not a good time to discuss what happened earlier, but we need to take the time to do so," Ray explained, continuing to step closer and closer to Henry. 

Henry inhaled deeply. "We really do," He ran his hand along Ray's arm. "I can't fight whatever this is, but something about it feels right,"

Ray swallowed hard. "Henry, someone might see us,"

"I don't care,"

"No. Not now. Not until we talk about this. Not here. Let's go back to the party, enjoy your friends."

"You might want to avoid Charlotte," Henry mumbled.

"Why?"

"Just do it, listen to me,"

***

Charlotte gave Ray and Henry the worst looks. It only got worse when Henry told her that he was getting a ride home from Ray. 

Jasper had been kept out of the loop the entire time, but not for a lack of trying. He could tell there was something being hidden from him, but there was no way for him to figure out just what that was.

It had never been Henry's intention to make everything such a complete and total mess. 


	2. New Kind of Faith

"Will you carry me? I'm too exhausted to move." Henry half mumbled when they arrived at Ray's apartment above the shop.

"I should have taken you home, kid, followed my gut,"

Henry rested his head against Ray's shoulder. "I don't want to go home. I just...I just want to be with you."

"I'm not entirely sure you know what you are saying,"

"I have feelings for you, Ray. I might not be able to explain things completely, but I know that my feelings are real. The more I think about it, the more that I wonder if, perhaps, I have felt this way longer than I originally thought."

Ray decided not to argue with the boy, instead choosing to rest his head on top of his. "Happy Birthday, Henry,"

Henry glanced down at his watch. It was almost eleven thirty. "Oh, hey, its officially official now, cool,"

"If there was one thing that I could do for you, for your birthday, what would it be?"

"Can it be two things?"

Ray sighed. "I suppose,"

"Alright, one: carry me upstairs, I'm really exhausted and two: kiss me again, the way you did earlier."

"In that order?"

"Well...I mean...they certainly don't have to be in that order, but it would make the most..."

Henry's words were cut off by Ray's lips against his. Then they were swallowed away for good as Ray's wondrous tongue parted his lips and slowly entered his mouth, tasting every part of him. 

This was nothing like the kiss they shared before. This one was better.

***

Henry had been in Ray's home above Junk N Stuff plenty of times before. This time, however, he felt like he was trespassing and doing something incredibly wrong. It was exciting. 

He had never felt his heart beat so fast.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" Ray asked, leaning against the wall.

"I don't know what to do,"

"You don't have to do anything, just sit down and relax,"

"Well, I don't want to just sit down and relax. I want to do more than that. I want to kiss you again...I want to touch you and explore you...I want to taste you..."

Ray smirked. "Do you even know what that means, Henry?"

"I do," Henry giggled. He knew that he was blushing. He didn't care.

He bridged the gap between himself and Ray, hand against his toned chest. He loved the way it felt when he breathed deeply.

"Do you need me to lead the way?" Ray asked.

"Maybe...I'm nervous,"

Ray wrapped his arms around Henry's petite waist, yanking him flush against him. "Don't mind if I do,"

Henry placed his hands on Ray's face. He knew it so well. He enjoyed the way it looked with that tantalizing smile across it. "You're amazing,"

"I know, you don't have to tell me," He said, hoisting the boy up into his arms and heading to the bedroom. 

He threw Henry down onto the bed. For a moment, he admired the young man with the long limbs sprawled across the mattress. It didn't last long, however. His focus soon changed, kicking his shoes off and throwing his shirt on the ground before joining his new lover.

Ray caught Henry in a rough, lusty lip lock. Their fingers laced together. All the new heat and passion raged through both of them.

He suddenly broke the kiss. "Wow,"

"What?" Henry asked in fear.

Ray used a swift movement to flip their positions, putting Henry on top. He pulled the boy's shirt off, tossing it to the side. He ran his hands along his torso, exploring him for the first time.

It was amazing. He had never felt like this about anyone else. Henry made him feel whole.

"You don't even have the faintest idea how lovely you are," He whispered, hands stopping at the younger man's waistband.

Henry blushed. "i think you are just saying that,"

Ray yanked Henry down to kiss him. "I know beautiful when I see it,"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"You can tell me anything, anything at all,"

"I used to have dreams like this about you. I never said anything because it was inappropriate. I feel like I'm dreaming." Henry told him.

"Then please allow me to prove to you that you are wide awake," Ray chuckled, wrapping his arms around him and nibbling on his ear.

The action sent chills down Henry's spine. Then his phone vibrating in his pocket made him jump.

"Who is it?" Ray mouthed, only very slightly audible.

Henry turned the screen towards Ray. It was his mother.

He answered it.

"Hello? Mom? What's up?" 

"Henry, where are you? Why aren't you home?"

"Uh, why?'

"Uh...because I am your mother and deserve to be kept in the loop when you intend on being gone all night. Charlotte was here looking for you, she said that your boss took you home from Jasper's party. She thought you would be here."

"Well, I am at Ray's place, if that makes a difference,"

"i don't know how I feel about that," She paused. "It is a little bit strange for you to be spending the night at your boss' home."

Henry was blessed with a burst of confidence. He moved forward, his spare hand reaching back and running over the crotch of Ray's pants. The moan in response was instantaneous. 

He was already half hard, cock pressing against the front of his jeans, needing an escape.

"We are just watching TV right now. Besides, you like Ray." Henry said to his mother, continuing to palm at Ray's bulge. 

Ray moaned again, louder this time.

"What was that? What is going on over there/" She asked, obviously hearing the sensual sound.

"It is the television, I already told you,"

"Don't get snippy with me, Henry, I don't care how old you get, I am your mother and you will respect me!"

An almost wicked smile danced itself across Henry's face. He continued to maneuver his hands, unbuttoning Ray's pants and actually dipping below the waistband. He was absolutely curious to discover more.

Ray's eyes rolled back and he muffled another moan into his arm. Henry was satisfied with the sound. He almost wanted his mother to hear it.

"Can I talk to you later? I kind of want to get back to the movie and I feel like I am being rude by talking on the phone."

"You will be home for your party tomorrow, and you will stay at the house understand?"

"Yeah, mom, I understand. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Henry,"

Henry hung up the phone and tossed it on the floor. "I thought she would never stop talking,"

Ray raised an eyebrow. "You are terrible,"

Henry gave Ray's shaft a squeeze. "I don't think you consider me that terrible,"

Ray sat upwards, his arms wrapped around Henry. "You might be right,"

Henry slid off of Ray. He yanked Ray's jeans down, slowly over every muscle, doing the same with his boxers.

His eyes enlarged once Ray's throbbing erection was able to stand up fully. Touching it and actually seeing it were sensations he had never expected to experience. Ray was uncut, something that Henry had never actually seen before.

"It is very...very..."

"What? Very what?" 

"Big,"

Ray chuckled. "Is that a problem?"

Henry dipped his head down and took the tip of Ray's shaft into his mouth, sucking and flicking his tongue against it. He had seen enough porn in his spare time to have at least a basic idea of how to please someone.

"I will take that as a no," Ray gasped.

Henry ran his tongue along the underside of the thick cock in front of him. He took the head back into his mouth, bracing himself, and slid down the length. He thanked the powers at be for his lack of a gag reflex.

He felt a hand press down on the back of his head, fingers laced in his sandy blonde hair. Moans and gasps came from the hand's owner, letting him know he was doing something right, bobbing his head up and down at the speed the hand allowed. 

"Mmm...damn...Henry..." Ray rambled complete nonsense. His back arched and his grip on Henry tightened.

Henry ran his tongue over every sensitive are he could reach, keeping the same pace. He took the entire length again, humming around the shaft. He inhaled through his nose, becoming intimately familiar with the unique musk that was all Ray.

The man moaned loudly, latching tightly onto Henry's hair once more. He ripped him off of his cock, replacing the warmth of a wet mouth with his own hand, stroking quickly. 

"If...you don't move I'm...gonna...cum...you will choke," Ray warned in between heavy breaths.

It didn't phase the boy at all. He quickly pulled Ray's hand back off and managed to get his mouth back over just as the gorgeous older man came, hard. Henry swallowed as much as he could, amazed by the actual amount.

As the aftershocks ceased, Captain Man yanked Henry back up to his level, pressing their foreheads together. "After all of these years, it is you that has blown my mind," He wiped his thumb across Henry's bottom lip, cleaning off the bit of excess spunk.

"Would it be silly of me to say that I am actually really proud of what I just did? Top five major accomplishments." Henry laughed, realizing his jaw was a little sore. 

"Maybe just a tiny bit," Ray said softly before kissing the boy. "Now, it is my turn to show you just how good you can feel. I can make you forget your name."

"You have to own up to it now, i actually have to forget my name in the heat of the moment," Henry smiled, forever growing more wicked with each passing moment, reaching new levels of deviance. 

The older man extended his strength over Henry, tossing him onto his stomach. He made quick work of removing what remained of Henry's clothing, tossing it to the side. 

He found himself admiring what was in front of him, just as he had before. He took a moment to silence the last of his morals before crawling up the length of the boy's frame. He kissed his way back down, working all the way to the end of Henry's spine.

Henry shivered in delight. Ray's tongue and lips causing him to break out into a shimmering sweat from the contact.

Then the tongue that tortured him so well upped the ante, trailing from his balls, right back to the base of his spine. Nothing could have prepared him for that. It was completely brand new. 

Then it happened again. Ray's focus went to the one specific spot, dipping deep past the tight ring of muscle. 

"Ray! Ray! What are you doing!?" Henry cried out.

Ray lifted his head up, both hands rest on the young man's pert ass. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, it feels good,"

"Okay then, I am going to continue," Ray muttered, going right back to tasting Henry.

He added a finger into the mix, teasing the area that was moistened by his tongue before pushing it inside.

Henry tensed.

"Relax, it will feel better," Ray said in a soft, reassuring tone before thrusting his finger back inside.

Henry inhaled sharply. Ray had hit a spot that made him want to scream. The pleasure hit him at his very core and he suddenly couldn't think of anything else. 

Ray added a second finger, continuing to stretch Henry's tight hole open. He scissored his fingers apart, carefully extracting moans from the boy in the most calculated of ways.

Then came a third. He moved them vigorously in and out of Henry, purposefully brushing over his prostate.

Henry muffled a scream into the pillow.

Ray hit that bundle of nerves again. Henry's neglected cock was leaking.

"Oh fuck! Ray! Oh my god! Fuck!" Henry cried out. "Fuck, Ray, I'm about to..."

Ray's tongue drifted across another sensitive area before moving along the underside of Henry's throbbing erection.

Henry came a few moments later. His hot load soaking the mattress beneath him.

Ray lapped up what was visible to the eye before delving his tongue back inside.

Henry rolled onto his back. "That was so fucking...damn baby,"

"Such language from the super polite Henry Hart," Ray laughed, wiping off his mouth, pulling himself up to Henry's level.

"I am not a little kid anymore, so maybe polite is not my thing,"

"I think I might like this new you,"

Henry gave Ray a peck on the cheek. "Good, because this new me really likes you,"

"The current me is glad to hear that. I'm telling you, I care about you more than anyone else in this entire world. It has been that way for years." Ray told his sidekick, caressing his cheek. "It has just been a bit stronger as of late,"

"My phone is ringing, I bet it is my mom,"

"Or Charlotte,"

"Yeah, or her,"

"Are you going to answer it?"

"Nope, I am going to cuddle up with this incredibly hot, muscular guy and get some sleep,"

"Do I get to meet this guy?" Ray asked with a wink.

Henry playfully hit Ray's arm. "Very funny,"

The older man kissed him, lusty and slow. He sank into him, moving in closer and holding him tightly.


	3. How Long Can We Suffer?

Henry woke up on the couch. Surprisingly, he was wearing pajama pants. However, they definitely were not his.

He stretched out along the length of the piece of furniture before sitting upright. The sun was shining through the windows, but he had no idea what time it actually was. 

Ray walked out of the kitchen carrying two mugs of coffee, handing one to Henry before sitting down beside him. 

"Black, right?" Ray asked to confirm before Henry took a sip of the hot liquid. 

Henry nodded. "Yeah, always. Hey, what time is it?"

Ray glanced at his phone. "Uh...well, it is a quarter to nine, what time do I need to drop you off at home?"

"Damn. Wait, aren't you staying for the party? I did invite you, didn't I?"

"You did, but based on the events that have happened over the past twenty-four hours I can't imagine that certain people will want me there. Jasper's grad party was awkward enough, and that was without your mother."

"I don't care what they think. It is my party and I want you to be there. I care about you and I am allowed to make my own decisions, as I have been saying for days now. You are coming to the party: end of story." Henry explained, resting his head on Ray's shoulder.

"Alright, so, the question still stands, when do we need to be there?"

"Probably a little before eleven-thirty,"

"Okay, good, I'll be in the shower," Ray said, standing up.

Henry grabbed Ray's hand. "Can I join you?"

Ray looked down at him sporting his signature half smile. "You know that I can't say now to you, c'mon,"

***

"Henry!" His mother shouted the very second he walked through the front door. "I was starting to wonder if you cared enough to show up for this party that I have worked so hard on."

Henry rolled his eyes. "You know I wouldn't do that to you,"

"Could have fooled me based on our phone call last night,"

Ray walked in behind his lover. "Hi, Mrs. Hart, how are you this morning?"

Henry's mother glared at him. "Hello, Ray. I'm fine. You brought Henry here this morning, right?"

"Indeed, I did. Why do you ask?"

"Well, when I called Henry last night he told me that he was staying with you and I just wanted to know if that was true."

"It definitely was. He came back to my place after Jasper's graduation party," Ray explained.

Mrs. Hart's expression didn't change. She was very suspicious of the entire situation. Which, in reality, she had every right to be.

"Okay," She muttered, moving out of the way so that Ray could come inside.

"Is Charlotte here, yet?" Henry asked his mother in attempt to diffuse some of the tension.

"Yes, she's out back," She replied, barely looking at her son. "Ray, would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Hart,"

Henry took this opportunity to find his friend. He quickly went for the backyard. Sure enough, she was outside, still putting up the last of the decorations.

"Charlotte, how are you?" He asked, hoping she had forgiven him for the night before. 

"Oh, look who it is, Henry-kisses his boss and ditches his friends-Hart, surprised you even came to your own party,"

"Does everyone really think that I am so horrible?" He said, mostly to himself.

"Apparently, so, where's Ray?"

"He's inside with my mom. We just got here a few minutes ago, actually."

"Did you kiss him again?"

Henry sat down on a lawn chair. "Ha, do you really want to talk about it or are you looking for a way to start a fight?"

She took the chair across from him and leaned forward, elbows resting on her knees. "Can you be anymore self centered? This entire thing is just ridiculous and it is only going to get people hurt. I could kill both of you to be completely honest. I really don't know how you could be more stupid, I just don't."

"Has it ever even dawned on you that I might really be falling for him?"

"People with that much of an age difference do not fall for each other like that. It doesn't happen. You have nothing in common."

"Except, we have known each other for years and really have tons in common. I guess I don't understand why this upsets you so much."

Charlotte leaned in closer. "Look me in the eyes,"

"What? Why?"

She yanked his face forward by the chin, staring directly into his eyes. "Oh my god! You slept with him, didn't you?"

Henry looked down, hiding the big, goofy smile that he was sure was on his face. 

"Well, did you?"

Henry shook his head. "No, I didn't! I swear!"

"Didn't do what?" Piper, his forever annoying little sister, asked.

"i didn't do anything, now go away. Don't you have a Jasper to bother?"

"He isn't here yet, so you will have to do,"

Henry stood up, ready to walk away from both girls. "I really don't need to deal with any of this right now,"

He turned and left, leaving them behind.

"Henry, wait!" Charlotte called back, grabbing her best friend by the arm. "Can we go somewhere to talk privately?"

"Are you going to continue to argue with me?"

"No, I promise. Please?"

"Okay,"

Charlotte pulled Henry into the garage. The two stood in awkward silence, each one waiting for the other to say something. 

"So, I'm sorry for being such a horrible friend and completely criticizing your choices."

"Apology accepted? I think."

"Before you say that, I need to tell you why I have been acting like this,"

"Go on,"

"It is because I'm jealous, really jealous,"

"You want to be with Ray? After everything that you said to me? Seriously?"

"No, I am not jealous of you. I am jealous of Ray. I don't want you to be with him because I want to be with you."

The awkward, horrible silence resumed the second she finished talking.

There were so many different emotions flowing through Henry at that very moment. He wanted to say something, but was afraid that whatever came out of his mouth would hurt his feelings. 

"Charlotte, I...why do you always have to..."

She cut him off, pushing him against the motorcycle that didn't run and plastering a kiss right on his unsuspecting lips. 

This happened to occur the second that Henry's mom and Ray walked into the garage, oddly enough, to look at the damn motorcycle.

Henry held his hands out, not wanting to push her, but most definitely wanting her to stop.

His mother stood off to the side with her eyebrows raised. Ray, on the other hand, allowed his emotions to get the better of him, crushing the cup containing his drink easily in his hand. Surprisingly, Mrs. Hart said nothing about his strange reaction.

Henry was finally able to break the kiss. "Please, don't do that. It wasn't mean to be before and it isn't now. I love you, you are my best friend and I will always want you in my life, but the two of us can never be together. I hope you aren't too angry with me."

Charlotte looked down at the ground, scuffing her flip flop against a crack in the cement. "You make it really hard to be angry with you, you know that, right?"

"One of my many charms, I suppose," He glanced over at his mom. "How long have you been standing there?"

"About as long as I have been standing here. You are blocking the motorcycle that she is going to sell me for Junk N Stuff,"

"Oh great, people saw all of that," Charlotte mumbled. 

"Unfortunately," Ray said under his breath, suddenly very glad that he didn't completely act on impulse and pull Charlotte off of Henry before the eighteen-year-old had time to react.

Henry ran his fingers through his hair. "Actually...uh, Ray, can you come help me move something in my room? I keep asking my dad to help, but you know how he is."

"Yeah, not a problem," Ray said obediently, following the boy's lead.

 


	4. How Long Can We Lose?

"Alright kid, why did you really want to come up here?" Ray asked, watching Henry shut and lock the door behind him.

"Because I really wanted to do this," Henry said with determination before running right into Ray's arms, placing his hands on either side of his face before pulling him into a deep, longing kiss.

"That's a pretty good reason," Ray spit out once the kiss had broken.

"I definitely thought so,"

Ray grabbed both of Henry's hands. "You are not worried that Charlotte might tell someone what is really going on between us?"

"If she values our friendship at all, she will keep her lips sealed. When I'm ready, I will gladly sit down with my parents and tell them that we are pursuing a relationship with each other, but that is only when I'm ready. My birthday party is not the right time, I'm not starting a scene tonight."

Ray wrapped his large arms around Henry, pulling him back into a tight embrace. They stood in silence together, simply enjoying the comfort of each other. It was new, whatever it was, but it was incredibly real.

Someone on the other side of the door tried to twist the locked door handle. 

Henry's heart rate increased. Worry took over his face as he tried to come up with an excuse as to why he didn't want anyone to come into his room while he and Ray were the only one's inside.

Ray had a plan. He went right for the window to escape.

Being indestructible had its advantages. He was just going to head into the backyard like nothing happened. 

"Henry, why is your door locked!?" His mother called out.

"I'm changing," He said without thinking, realizing he at least had to change his shirt before he left her in.

"You are changing with your boss in your room?"

"No," Henry quickly scaled over to the door to open it. "Ray went downstairs a while ago. Didn't you see him?"

She shook her head no. Obviously, since he was lying right to her face.

"Oh, well, yeah, he is somewhere downstairs,"

"I see," She scoped the room, almost as if she was searching for signs of foul play. "Hurry up, I want you to open your gifts pretty quickly here,"

"No problem, I'll be right down,"

She left him alone. He breathed a long sigh of relief. Everything that was happening was too close for comfort. He was going to get caught.

A decision needed to be made, but first he needed to figure out where this thing with Swellview's local superhero was actually going.

***

The party went on smoothly. The rest of the guests had arrived, bringing with them a mountain of gifts to celebrate Henry finally turning eighteen.

Everyone was calm and happy. They danced, ate, and sang.

Jasper tapped on Henry's shoulder. He spun around in shock, jumping a little bit. 

"Why did you do that? I don't want to die of a heart attack, especially today."

"I wanted to ask you something,"

"Yeah, and walking up to me like a normal person didn't work out for you?"

"Well, I couldn't get your attention earlier,"

"Okay, you have my attention now, speak,"

"Alright, Charlotte totally hinted that you have a new girlfriend and that she's older than us, so spill? Give me the details."

Henry licked his lips, glancing quickly in Ray's general direction. "I'll tell you one thing, you have the older part right,"

Henry's dad began tapping a fork to his glass, both were plastic which made it a bit odd, but whatever, in order to get everyone to look at him. "Everyone! We have an announcement to make!"

His mother said the next part. "As part of our gift to Henry, we have purchased him a new car with enough room inside of it to pack up and move to East Lansing where he will be attending college,"

"But that's not all..."

"Yes, we have done the grand deed of paying for your first semester's tuition which can even be put toward an early summer session."

Henry's jaw dropped. He shook off the initial shock and tried to act happy. "Oh, wow, thanks, but I definitely want to spend my last summer here,"

"I figured you would say that," His mother laughed lightly. "And, that's okay,"

"When can I see this car that I could not be more grateful for?"

"We can pick it up tomorrow afternoon," His dad informed him.

"Is this the car I sold you?" Ray asked with an eyebrow raised. "What did you have done to it?"

"You knew about the car and didn't tell me!?"

"I'm just that good, what can I say? But seriously, what did you do to the car?"

"Had everything done service wise with it so that it will run for a very long time," Mrs. Hart replied.

More gifts were opened. All of them overwhelming reminders that Henry was supposed to be leaving for college at the beginning of the fall. He sort of completely and totally hated it.

Every fiber of his being wanted an alert to come through so that he and Captain Man could make an excuse and leave.

Sooner, rather than later, he hoped. Even if it wasn't real.

It never came. 

The past few days had been rather quiet. Crime had taken a mini holiday. He could not have thought of a worse time for that to happen.

***

Henry snuck out as soon as he could. Ray would be waiting for him. He could not have been more thrilled. To say that he was craving the older man's lips was a massive understatement. 

"Henry," Ray said into the darkness of the living room the second that Henry opened the door. "I'm glad you were able to come,"

Henry scooped the glass of wine out of Ray's hand, taking a sip. "I haven't exactly came yet, have I?"

Ray only chuckled.

"This is really good, by the way, what is it?"

Ray carefully flicked on a lamp and took his glass of wine back. "Adult or not, you are still not legal to drink, that is what it is,"

"That's not fair,"

"It is plenty fair, you are not getting drunk while you are here. It would be irresponsible for me to allow such a thing."

Henry crawled into Ray's lap. "Doesn't mean you can't tell me what it actually is,"

"You already do a good job of making sure that I am a dirty old man," Ray told him before taking him in a kiss.

The younger man pulled his phone out, snapping a picture of their kiss quickly. "There, just in case you ever get sick of me, I want to be able to remember this," 

"I could never get sick of you, Henry, that much I can promise,"

"Why are you so amazing? It is...making me really hot."

Ray pulled Henry flush against him, foreheads pressed together. "Do you want to head back to my room?"

"Last time I checked, there is a couch here that is even closer than your bed,"

Ray nodded, lifting Henry up and laying him down on the couch. He crawled on top, showering all available bare skin with kisses. 

Then he took off all of his lover's clothes. Once more, he was caught in between making his next move and just admiring the beautiful body he enjoyed so much. He was looking forward to the moment that he melted into a puddle of useless goo.

"Damn," He mumbled.

"What? What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I still cannot get over just how beautiful you are,"

Henry blushed. "Am I?"

"Yeah, but I know that you can see that,"

He leaned forward and grabbed a hold of Ray, wanting him right on top of him. "Stop being such a gentleman and stick your hard cock inside of me,"

Ray gulped. It was almost too much to take.

He bit his bottom lip, staring into those damn eyes. He had quite the decision to make. 

He hopped up off of the couch. "I'll be right back,"

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I said I will be right back,"

Ray went into his bedroom. He opened the drawer on his nightstand, grabbing a few essential items. 

When he returned to the living room, Henry was sitting upright on the couch with the glass of wine in his hand. "I don't know a whole lot about wine, babe, what exactly are tannins? This is a Merlot, right?"

"Put the wine down, Henry,"

"Why? What will you do to me?"

"When did I become such a bad influence? Your parents would kill me if they found out what you were doing."

Henry took a sip of the wine. "I don't know,"

"Would you please stop drinking the wine? Seriously, I'm not kidding."

"Or what?" Henry asked again cockily, tasting the delicious red once more.

"I will...bend you over my knee?"

"Yeah, uh, that doesn't really make me want to stop doing it,"

Ray gave the boy an interested look. "I see. I wasn't expecting to hear that one. I'll come up with something better...I won't take off my clothes."

"Unfortunately, I still have the upper hand here. You see, I don't think there is any way for you to resist me very long. You are clearly forgetting that I just felt how hard I make you."

"Oh, so you want to play games?"

"Yeah, actually, I do,"

"Alright," Ray said, whipping off his shirt. "Put the glass of wine down, you need to focus on preparing yourself, kid."

Henry obliged by putting the glass down on the end table. "Absolutely, sir, how would you like me to do that?"

Ray tossed Henry a small bottle of lube. "I think you will be able to figure it out, but don't touch your cock. That is mine."

"Yes, sir. Anything for you, sir." Henry replied, eagerly squirting the lubricant on his fingers and spreading his legs.

The sight of Henry gave Ray a chill of excitement. This had barely been more than a tease of a certain kind, but it was enough. Ray had always had a dominant streak in him, he just never figured that his Henry would have been a touch submissive, as well. The thoughts of what could be went spiraling through his mind, slipping into the more deviant the longer he watched.

The entire thing was overwhelmingly sexy. This included Henry's obedience and clear need to please.

For once, he could bask in the fact that he was a dirty old man.

"Is this what you wanted, sir?" Henry asked, continuing to finger his tight, pink hole.

Ray wasn't sure when or how the boy had picked up on the fact that he wanted to be called sir, but he very much enjoyed hearing it.

"Yes, it is exactly what I wanted, but what I want more is for you to get down on your knees and suck my cock until I say when,"

Henry removed his fingers, wiping the excess lube on the bare skin of his thighs. He slithered down off the couch in a fluid like motion, crawling over to where Ray stood. His hands made quick work of undoing the older man's pants. He pulled out Ray's rock hard shaft, hand wrapped tightly around it. He wanted Ray to wonder, even if it was only for a moment, who really had the upper hand.

"Yes, sir," He muttered.

He opened his mouth wide, rubbing the underside of the throbbing cock along his tongue. He flicked his tongue against the tip next, becoming re-familiarized with the large, uncut manhood of his boss turned lover. He continued to taste, finding something he liked about every single inch.

Then he took the entire length into his mouth. Ray gasped in shock, knees beginning to weaken as Henry sucked him off like a professional.

At any moment, Ray feared he would lose control. Henry was using techniques with his hot mouth that took him to another level. He was amazing, but it would all be a waste if he didn't get to finish what they started, the right way.

Ray yanked Henry off of his wet cock by the hair. He was far from done with him, but there was so much else he wanted to do.

"You are so damn sexy," He practically growled, admiring the swollen lips and tousled hair of the teenager at his feet. "Get back up on the couch!"

Henry nodded. "Yes, sir, absolutely,"

He crawled up onto the couch, waiting patiently for directions that seemed like they were never going to come.

Ray quickly rolled a condom on, grabbing the lube immediately and spreading a generous amount down the length of his hard shaft.

He hoisted Henry up onto his knees. He moved behind him, pressing the head of his cock against the boy's hole. He leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss against Henry's ear.

Henry's breath hitched. The closer Ray got to him, the more he felt like his nerve endings were on fire.

"Relax," The older man whispered as his hands found a tight grip on his hips. "And breathe,"

Ray thrust into Henry. He was slow at first, enjoying being enveloped by the velvet heat, but he changed the pace with little concern to how uncomfortable the boy might have been. The room filled with the sounds of flesh colliding with flesh and moans of pleasure. It was exactly how it was supposed to be.

"Oh, fuck!" Henry shouted when Ray hit his prostate.

"You like that?"

Henry moaned his response, back arching slightly. Ray replied back by thrusting even harder. 


	5. One Last Look

Henry could not believe the different levels of pleasure he was experiencing. The entire room was spinning as he was continuously rammed into. 

Ray reached around and grabbed Henry's leaking cock. He stroked it in rhythm with his thrusts. The young man cried out in a chain of words and sounds he didn't think he was capable of.

"I'm gonna cum!" Henry shouted, the feeling taking over him and spreading outward from the center, finally ripping through him and his body collapsed under its own weight. 

Ray came a moment later, filling Henry up with his hot seed before collapsing on top of him.

When Ray was able to level his breathing, he pushed himself upward and sat up on the end of the couch. He wiped his sweat matted hair off of his forehead, trying to remember how to think normal thoughts. He grabbed his half full glass of wine, slamming back the rich red liquid, hoping it would uncloud some of his brain.

Henry collected himself. He was sore, and warm, and incredibly tired. He didn't have the energy to put on his clothes, but considering that Ray hadn't made an effort to do so, he didn't either. Instead, he pulled his knees up to his chest and leaned his bare back against the couch. 

"Well, based on the sounds you were making, that went well," Ray chuckled, patting the cushion beside him.

The boy scooted over, allowing the older man to wrap his arms around him. 

"It was amazing, I mean it hurt a little, at first, but the good parts made me forget about any pain,"

Ray kissed the top of Henry's head. "I needed that, more than you will ever know,"

"What do you mean?"

"I know that you have noticed I don't really date much, or at least I don't bring many of them home. Part of it is because I was not quite ready to show anyone that side of myself. I had already known..." Ray stopped, taking a deep breath. "I am a gay man, Henry, and I have had an attraction to you for a while, even for a little bit when it was technically inappropriate."

"What about the girls? And, my mom?" Henry mumbled, tired from a lack of good sleep and his voice was beginning to reflect it.

"Didn't you ever wonder why I was so loud about it?"

"No, I guess not,"

Henry's phone started ringing. He rolled his eyes, digging through his pants. He glanced at the screen.

It was Jasper.

"Hello?"

" _Hey, are you with Ray by chance? I already called Charlotte and Piper._ "

Henry glanced over at Ray who shrugged. Technically, they were not doing anything wrong so he didn't care what he said.

"Yeah, I am with Ray, staying at his place tonight, why? What do you need?" Henry asked his friend.

" _Is it okay if I come there? My mom just kicked me out._ "

"Why did she do that?"

" _Because I won't break up with your sister, which is why I am going to Swellview Community College instead of some big university. She thinks Piper is draining me of all my potential._ "

"Oh, wow. I guess my sister is kind of terrible, but I don't think that she is capable of doing that,"

" _So, can I stay at Ray's tonight, or what?_ " Jasper asked, desperation in his voice.

Henry placed his phone against his chest so that Jasper couldn't hear. "Can Jasper stay in your guest room tonight?"

Ray nodded reluctantly.

"Ray said you can head over,"

" _Great! Tell him thanks and that I will be right over!_ "

"I can't believe you put me on the spot like that," Ray said, grabbing Henry by the chin. "You really want me to go that long without your kiss?"

Henry moved over so that he could really kiss Ray. A passionate, lust filled kiss that left them breathless. 

"Exactly my point,"

***

Jasper arrived in less than a half hour. Ray and Henry scrambled to put on clothing before Ray opened the door. 

Their clothes didn't cover the hickey or the messed up hair. And, Jasper was definitely looking at them.

"I feel like I am seriously interrupting something," Jasper said quietly, switching his gaze between the two men. "I am, aren't I? Ray is your older girlfriend...er boyfriend. You have a boyfriend."

Henry nodded. "Yes, Ray and I are together, but only since yesterday." He moved closer to his new boyfriend, grabbing his hand. "I happen to really, really like him,"

"I'm all for it, love is love, I just...I am a little surprised. I don't think you have ever once shown an interest in guys, especially ones that are old enough to be your dad."

"He's amazing, I adore him," Henry's eyelashes fluttered.

"Henry is the amazing one, believe me," Ray said, yanking Henry's body against his.

"Just because I am okay with you two being together, does not mean that I want to see the two of you kissing," Jasper shuddered. "It is still a little weird, ya know? Because, he is your boss...and he is old."

"Hey!" Ray shouted.

"Just saying," Jasper mumbled.

Henry leaned his head against Ray's muscular arm. "Ray, have you ever noticed that when people say 'just saying' it usually precedes or follows something kind of offensive?"

"Yeah, kid, I have,"

"So, how long can I stay here/" Jasper asked, cutting right to the chase.

Ray raised his eyebrows. He hadn't had much time to think about it in reality. "Well, I uh, don't know...I was not really prepared for this. A couple of days to start, at the least. But, do not use the elevator for any reason."

"Not a problem, Ray, you have no idea how much I appreciate it. Really." He said before heading off to Ray's bathroom.

Henry looked up at Ray. "Is there anything Captain Man related in the bathroom that he could get into?"

Ray shook his head. "The worst things he is going to find in there are various skin products and well, a vibrator."

"A vibrator? What do you use that for? Wait, never mind, I think I understand." Henry said, starting off strong and ending in a hushed tone.

"Mmmhmmm, yup," Ray chuckled. "There are much worse toys in my bedroom. I've got quite the collection."

With that, Ray had shut Henry up completely.

***

"Wake up, kid, I want to get out of here before Jasper wakes up. I'm taking you to breakfast." Ray whispered in Henry's ear, pressing a kiss on the back of his neck.

Henry mumbled something incoherent, stretching and pushing his hips back into Ray, which would have been fine had it not been for the fact that he was hard.

Ray tried not to think of how easy it would be to take advantage of the situation. He actually, legitimately wanted to take Henry out. He already knew where they were going to go. It was a good place to show off.

"Babe, c'mon,"

Henry rolled over to face the older man, wrapping a leg around his waist. "You would seriously rather get up and leave then make love to me?"

Ray moved so that he was lying on his back, yanking Henry on top of him. "Maybe, I can spare five minutes, but after that we really need to get going. I don't want Jasper trying to tag along with us."

"Fine. Fine. I see your point." Henry said, reaching behind his back to rub his hand along the length of his lover's thick cock through his pajama pants. "But I really think that you are going to change your mind about the five minute thing."

"Oh, you think so?"

"Yeah, I do," He chuckled, rolling his hips, drawing out a moan from the man underneath him.

"I think I'll keep you on top,"

***

"This is not a restaurant, this is a health foods market," Henry complained, making ridiculous at the bulk of the store.

"I might have lied, a little, but I think you are going to like this place. Schwoz took me here a few weeks ago when they opened. They have great stuff. And, technically, there is a cafe in here." Ray explained, grabbing Henry's hand in the process.

Henry tensed up at first, but quickly relaxed and interlocked fingers with the man at his side. 

The pair strolled around the store for a while. Henry became more hungry as each aisle was passed. The scents were intoxicating, but that was probably the entire point.

The long stretch of grocery items gave Ray a chance to enjoy the serene, quiet that resulted from an incredibly curious Henry. Every time that the boy walked away to examine an intriguing item with intense silence, he always returned to take back Ray's hand. He absolutely loved it. 

"I am starving. You know, you are going to have to feed me eventually or I will evaporate into nothing."

Ray scoffed. "I highly doubt that,"

"Just watch, I can already feel it happening. Don't you care about me, Ray? Why are you going to let me die?" Henry feigned that he was going to faint, turning up the drama to eleven.

"Okay, alright, I get it. Let's go get a smoothie or something." Ray suggested, leading Henry in the direction of the coffee bar.

"What kind do they have?" 

Ray shrugged. "I don't know, just follow me, would ya?"

They both created their own smoothies. Strange combinations of fruit and hemp protein, completely random and without any way of knowing what they had gotten themselves into. 

They switched after trying each other's.

"Those scones look damn good," Henry said, tapping the glass.

Ray came up behind him, wrapping his arms around him and laying his head on his shoulder. "So get one, obviously I am buying,"

Henry moved to grab the scone out of the bakery case. He just happened to notice a couple taste testing kale salad about twenty feet away. They looked awfully familiar. 

The woman turned and he was about to get a better view of her face. 

She wasn't just a familiar, she was family. His parents were at the market. And, more specifically, his mother was facing his general direction while his 'boss' had his arms wrapped around him.

"Ray, let go of me," He whispered.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"If you look to your left you might notice a male and female that you know. They happen to be my parents." Henry explained.

Ray quickly backed away from Henry, making a rather startled sound that only served to draw more attention to them both.

She saw them.

She was approaching, thankfully with a smile on her face.

"Ray, Henry, what are the two of you doing here?" She asked.

"Shopping. Trying to pass the time. Trying to avoid Jasper." Henry laughed nervously.

"Funny, I don't even remember you leaving last night,"

"Yeah, well, it was kind of late, but Jasper wanted Ray and I to play some stupid game and we were both really tired so we stayed at Ray's,"

She nodded. "And, how are you this morning, Ray?"

"Great, great. Kind of tired. How about you?" Ray asked, tugging at his shirt collar absentmindedly, accidentally revealing his collection of love bites.

"I'm good, this place is great, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I love the selection,"

"We are actually shopping for something for dinner. And, seeing as the only way my son seems to want to be at home is when you are there how would you like to come to dinner?"

"Sure, I'd love too,"

"Perfect. I'll see you both later."

"That was incredibly stupid. Why on earth did you do that?" Henry asked after his mother finally walked away.

"What do you mean?"

"That might be a trap,"

"Oh, shit,"

 


	6. My Fucking Hell

Henry was half tempted to invite both Charlotte and Jasper to dinner as buffers. Anything to keep his mother from possibly making a scene. Obviously, it was going to be his mother, if anyone, because his father was too damn oblivious. He had second thoughts at the last minute, because there might have been suspicion that may have risen from Charlotte's overall disgust with his relationship.

It was just the two of them against the rest of the Hart family.

"Whatever happens tonight, Henry, know that I love you," Ray told the boy before they knocked on the front door.

"You love me?" Henry asked the question. Ray was, however, unable to answer because his sister opened the front door. 

"Why are you knocking? You live here." 

"Just being polite, I guess," Henry mumbled. 

"Well, that's stupid. Get inside. Dinner is almost ready."

Henry walked through the threshold, Ray following a few steps behind him. 

All eyes were directed toward them once they were completely inside. It was almost as if they were wearing signs that told Henry's family what was really going on between them.

"Henry! Ray! Come sit. We have lot's of food to go around!" Henry's dad shouted, waving them both over to the dining room table.

Ray ran his hand along the back of his collar, checking the location of some of his hickeys to ensure that they weren't visible. Henry did his best to hide his own, but there was one that even drugstore cover up could not completely hide. It was a lesson to them both to watch the spots they were doing that in.

"Hey, Ray, how is the business going, find anything interesting, lately?" Mr. Hart asked.

"No, not really, but I do plan on taking a trip out of state to an massive antique show and convention. I'm hoping that Henry and my associate Schwoz will be joining me. The more people I have, the more that I can actually bring back to Junk N Stiff." Ray prattled on, making Henry question if this was an actual event. If it was, there was a part of him that really wanted to go.

"That sounds more like fun than work. I've always wanted to go to one of those. Say, how about you let me know when it gets closer and I can be an additional set of hands."

Those words almost sent Henry into full panic mode. There was nothing quite like the fear of his father going on a trip with him and his much older boyfriend. That was absolutely not allowed to happen under any circumstances. He would fight it at all costs.

"I'll definitely let you know closer to the date. I will take all of the help that I can get." Ray smiled. 

"Beautiful,"

Henry raised an eyebrow at both of them. He didn't understand. Usually, his dad only had negative things to say about Junk N Stuff. And, Ray had tried to avoid normal conversations at all costs with him because he thought he was weird. As if he actually had room to talk.

Dinner was mostly silent. There was some light small talk toward the beginning, but it had ceased rather quickly. It was in part due to the fact that the food was incredible, but there was also an air of awkwardness to the dinner that could not be avoided. 

When Henry's mother's intense gaze fell upon him he tended to look away. In reality, he should have looked to anyone, but Ray, although he felt like that was the safest option.

With desert they all moved into the living room. Coffee and a delicious vegan cookies and cream cake were served. The silence seemed likely to continue. As much as Henry did not want to find himself in a possibly horrible conversation with his parents, he was also not a fan of dealing with said silence. 

"This is really good, did you get this at the market?" He asked his mother, taking another bite. 

"I did, did the two of you end up with anything interesting?" She asked.

"Ray bought a bunch of weird cold pressed juices, cold brewed coffees, and wine." Henry said with a laugh. Apparently the word wine was funny to him these days. 

"You are a wine drinker, Ray? I always pictured you as mainly a beer drinker." Henry's dad famously spoke before thinking. 

Ray chuckled. "I'll drink a good craft beer from time to time, a good IPA isn't bad, but given the choice between beer or wine and I will choose wine every time. Liquor is great too, don't get me wrong, I'm just more of a wine drinker."

"What is your flavor profile?" Mrs. Hart asked. 

"Dry, bold, oaky reds. I venture out of my comfort zone from time to time, but I tend to stick to my guns. I like a nice cherry or mulled, though." 

"I enjoy a good red, but I am mostly a sweet or semi white wine drinker. It is good to be open minded."

Ray put his hand on her shoulder. "You are very right, Kelly. I happen to take most things with an open mind."

Henry's eyes widened, but he didn't make a sound. This might have very well been the beginning of the end.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, seeing as to the fact that I am an adult male who enjoys red wine, silk shirts, and antiquing. It just makes life a little easier if I am open minded." Ray explained.

"Who doesn't love a nice silk shirt?" Henry's dad added in.

"I had always wondered..." Kelly mumbled, sipping her coffee.

"What was that?" Ray asked, only barely being able to hear what she had said.

"Nothing. I have just been concerned with the amount of time that Henry has been spending with you when he isn't working. He spends more time with you than with his friends that are his age. I don't think it is such a good idea, at least not all of the time." She began her reign of pure terror.

"I must not be following, where or when did my spending time with your eighteen-year-old son become a problem? Did I do something wrong?"

"I didn't say you did anything wrong, I only said that I do not think Henry should be spending as much time with you as he currently is, that is all."

Henry cleared his throat. "Why does it matter who I spend my time with? I'm not hurting anyone or breaking any laws. I've known Ray for almost eight years. We are close. He is basically my best friend."

"Do the two of you even have anything in common?" Kelly asked her son.

"Yeah, we have plenty, because we have known each other for so long!" 

"Don't raise your voice at me! I don't care how old you get, I am your mother and you will listen to me!" She shouted. 

Henry stood up in a rush of rage. He grabbed Ray by the arm and dragged him towards the door. He stopped right before he was outside, turning back towards his family. 

"By the way, not that it is really any of your business, but I've been spending more time with Ray recently for a specific reason." He said, yanking the older man into a very steamy kiss. "I'm sleeping with him,"

"Oh my god! Ew! Gross! I have a gay brother!" Piper shouted. 

"Ray Manchester you better get the hell out of my house before I get out of this seat! Henry up to your room!" Jeff yelled.

"If he goes, I go," Henry said. "And, we were already going,"

The boy took the hand of his lover at that moment and walked out of his house.

His mother ran to the door. "Don't you dare leave, Henry. If you leave I can't guarantee that you will still have a room."

Henry spun around on his heel. "As much as that hurts, I don't believe it. I do not think you and dad are that terrible. Regardless of that, I'm leaving. I'd rather spend the night in the arms of someone who loves me then in a house full of people who don't really want me to be happy."

"Henry you know that I want you to be happy!"

Ray wrapped an arm around Henry's petite waist. "We need to get back, make sure that Jasper hasn't gotten into anything,"

"You're right," Henry sighed. "Mom, call me tomorrow. I'll talk to you somewhere public when you are ready. This isn't going to change. I want yo be with Ray. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Henry,"

***

"That was a trap, just like I told you it was,"

Ray sighed. "You certainly didn't make things better pulling that stunt. I might have been able to diffuse the situation."

"Eh, I figured that it was going to come out into the open eventually. I decided there was no need to prolong the inevitable."

"You are far more brave than I have ever been. Not a single person in my family ever knew the real me."

Henry moved closer to Ray, wrapping an arm around his waist as they walked to the car. "That's funny, because you are the bravest man that I have ever met,"

Ray swung his arm up around Henry's shoulders. "You really do know just what to say to me, kid,"

"Probably because I believe what I say and I love you,"

"I love you, too,"

***

Henry and Ray could barely keep their hands to themselves, completely forgetting about Jasper being in the other room.

Ray slammed the door shut and locked it, wanting no potential disruptions from Schwoz, who still did not know about their relationship.

Henry pushed Ray against that very door. He pressed his body against him, catching him by the mouth in a rough kiss.

"Damn, someone is eager," Ray said with a wink, before pulling him into another kiss.

"Have you seen you? Who wouldn't be eager given the chance to have you."

"You're real funny, kid,"

The younger man reached behind Ray and grabbed his ass. "Hardly,"

"I've created a monster,"

Jasper walked out of the guest room, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Oh, you are home,"

Ray looked back at him. "Yes,"

"I just figured that Mr. or Mrs. Hart killed you and held Henry hostage based on the phone call that I just had,"

"Huh? Did Piper call you?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. She was freaking out because its the first time she has ever seen your dad react to something. She's also really shocked that she has a gay brother. Your mom and dad were fighting in the background. You have definitely changed things."

Henry raised his eyebrows. "I cannot believe that they are handling it like this,"

"What did you actually expect? You just told your parents that you are in a relationship with your much older boss, who is a guy." Jasper told him.

"Why can't they just be accepting and happy for me? I am finally one hundred percent happy and they are blowing this entire situation out of proportion. It really makes me consider leaving Swellview earlier than planned. I am eighteen, I can make that decision!" Henry shouted. 

"You don't need to leave Swellview, at all," Ray said with a smile on his face.

"Well, I am not going back to my parent's house, especially if they are going to continue to treat me this way." The boy sighed. "I love you and there isn't really any way that they could change that,"

Ray grabbed both of Henry's hands, holding them tightly. "Move in with me,"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, of course. You already stay here more than your own house, you wouldn't need a different bedroom so the spare would still be open, and I actually enjoy sleeping beside you. It would be great."

Henry chewed on his bottom lip for a moment. It was a very big, important decision to make, so he didn't want to answer too quickly, despite the fact that he already knew what he was going to say. Even with the love part of their relationship being as young as it was, it felt right.

"I would love to move in with you," He finally said after he had determined that he had waited long enough.

"Really?" Ray said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I want to move in with you. I love you and i know this is what I want."

"Your parents are going to freak out," Jasper whispered.

"I don't care. I am going to do what is best for me and what makes me happy. I am done worrying about their needs and their problems, what they want for me. This is my life and Ray is my boyfriend. It is really that simple."

"Wow, kid," Ray laughed, taking one of Henry's hands in his. "You are amazing,"


	7. Till We Bleed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've literally just been taking fragments of song lyrics from one artist to make these chapter titles....

Henry woke up in the morning, alone in bed. Ray's side was completely made, almost as if he had never been there at all. 

He slowly crawled out of bed, walking out into the living room.

Ray wasn't there.

He checked the kitchen, and the office, the spare bedroom, the bathroom. Jasper wasn't even around. It was really odd.

He quickly dressed, heading downstairs to Junk N Stuff. He would go lower after searching there.

***

It did not take long for Henry to find himself in the Man Cave looking for Ray.

The older man looked up from the mass of computer screens in front of him when he entered. A large smile came across his face. "Hey kid, how'd you sleep?"

Henry yawned. "Yeah, I would probably still be sleeping if my boyfriend was still sleeping beside me,"

"Sorry, I kept replaying yesterday in my head, over and over again," Ray sighed. "I am a little worried about your relationship with your parents. Wouldn't want to be the reason that you stopped talking to them."

"Believe me, if I actually stop talking to them completely, you will not be the cause. It will be their own ignorance. I love you, and they are going to either accept it or push me away." Henry told him, wrapping his arms around him and placing a kiss on his cheek.

Schwoz was standing behind them. He didn't say anything. He was in shock. His mouth was agape, and confusion and wonderment were setting in. This was the last thing that he ever thought he would see.

The kissing became more frequent, from light pecks on the cheek to a passionate lip lock. It only made the reaction from Schwoz worse.

"Um...Ray? Henry?" The short man said in his heavily accented voice.

Ray spun around in his chair. "Whe...when did you get here?"

"About ten minutes ago,"

"What did you hear?" Henry asked.

"I did not hear much, but I did see the two of you kissing...is there something going on between you two?"

Ray put his hands in a steeple. He desperately searched for the next thing to say. His main goal was making sure that no one got upset. 

"Ray and I are a couple. We haven't told you because we were waiting for the right moment, unsure of how you were going to react." Henry said before Ray could open his mouth to speak. 

Schwoz cocked his head to the side. "But Ray, you have never had boyfriends before, I have only seen you with girls, I stole one from you, the same with Henry,"

"I've dated women to hide the fact that I am gay, and I have dated plenty of men, I just have not brought them around for the same reason." Ray explained, pulling Henry into his lap.

"And, Ray is the first guy I have been with, but we fit together so perfectly. We have known each other for years, it just makes perfect sense. I love him." Henry added, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck again.

"You are gay and in love? You are being serious? This is actually happening?"

"Yeah, Schwoz, it is one hundred percent serious," Ray replied.

A calm aura took over the room. Everything seemed like it was going to be okay. Schwoz didn't freak out or overreact in the way that Henry's parents or Charlotte had. He simply nodded, smiled, and went back to work as usual.

And, now Henry and Ray were able to participate in semi public displays of affection without the worry of anyone they knew finding out and having a fit. it was perfect.

***

Ray dropped Henry off at the local cafe, where Henry's mother had agreed to meet him. Henry had wanted Ray to join him, but Ray was eventually able to convince him that it would be for the best if he wasn't there. The sight of him would probably only serve to make her more angry.

Henry walked inside, scanning the room for his mother. She was sitting with two lattes in the corner. She didn't have a smile on her face, not even when she looked up and waved her over.

He took the seat across from her, forcing himself not to immediately become defensive.

"How have you been?" He asked her.

She pushed the latte toward him. "I've been okay, could have been better. Your father won't talk to me because he knows that I wanted to talk to you. I'm worried about the stability of my family and I shouldn't need to be. What's worse is that I am wondering where I went wrong with you. I feel like I pushed you into the arms of a predator, and I never looked at Ray that way before."

Henry took a deep breath. "Out of everything that you said, the one thing I can tell you, is that you did not do anything wrong. You are an amazing person, a wonderful mom. I am who I am because of the way that you raised me. I got good grades, held a steady job, have always been mostly kind to others, I've never gotten into any serious trouble. You have done a great job. There is no predator here, just a very sweet, very strong, very loving gay man. The only thing he is guilty of is being attractive. I made the first move, and even after that he was hesitant to be mine. I love him, though, I really do."

A small smile came over her face when her son stopped talking. She reached across the table and gave his hand a tight squeeze. There was a pretty good chance that she was going to be alright with this.

"Thank you for saying that. And, I believe you. I believe that you have real feelings for Ray. It just scares me because of how long you have worked for him. I feel like he might have influenced you or pressured you. Are you sure nothing happened before?"

"Mom, Ray didn't do anything wrong. Really. He was, he is, a gentle, wonderful human being. He is good for me. He has helped me realize who I am and accept myself. This makes so much sense for me." Henry continued, only pausing to take a sip of the latte. "I am going to move in with him,"

His mother gasped. "How can you be making decisions like that, you've only just turned eighteen?"

"That's just it, I am eighteen, and therefore able to make my own choices and decisions, and I will live with the consequences if I have any to deal with. I'm moving in with Ray. It is what is right for me." 

"i know I can't stop you, no matter how much I would like to. I just want you to be safe."

"I'm not a girl, it isn't like I am going to get pregnant or something. I am just going to be living with my older, male partner who I am monogamous with. I am happy and I am in love, so that should be that."

Kelly did not want to put the subject to rest, despite her son's many attempts to do so. She had figured that she might be able to convince him to come home, that way things could be smoothed out with her daughter and, ultimately, her husband. That just was not the case, however.

"We are going to have to make arrangements for you to get your things when your father is not home. He has disowned you, he is so angry, he even took some of your photos off of the walls."

Henry's eyebrows raised. "Well, it is what it is, I will be fine with it,"

His phone buzzed with a text from Ray, sweetly checking on him to make sure that everything was okay. It was hard for him to keep from smiling.

"Was that from him?" His mother asked, trying to peer over at his phone.

"Yeah, wanted to be sure that everything was still going alright. He is worried about me because of the way things went the other night."

"Is he nearby? Tell him to come inside. I won't bite. I just want to talk to him. It will be civil. I'm not your father."

No less than ten minutes later Ray walked into the coffee shop. He grabbed an iced black coffee and joined them at their table in the corner.

For a few minutes, there was silence. They all just sat, casually drinking their beverages. No one dared to talk. It was ridiculous.

Ray cleared his throat. "So, um, Henry said that you wanted to talk to me but, uh, you are not talking at all,"

Mrs. Hart looked at her son. "Can you leave the table for a moment, I would like to speak to Ray alone?"

Henry rose to his feet to leave, but Ray grabbed his arm and stopped him from leaving. "No, he can stay, anything you need to say to me you can say in front of Henry,"

"I'd prefer he left the table," She replied, standing her ground.

"It is fine, I will go next door or something," Henry half mumbled.

Ray shook his head. "It isn't. If she really has something to say to me, then she will say it in front of you."

Kelly groaned. "Fine. Ray, is there any possibility that you will be leaving my son? That he is just a fling for you. Midlife crisis sort of thing."

"No, I love him. I am certainly not going anywhere."

"Even if that would be what was best for him?"

"How exactly would that be what was best for him? I would like specifics on the situation. If you provide sound reasons and evidence I will gladly accept this and leave him alone. Although, he will likely not be happy about that decision."

"That's not what I am saying...I just...I...I need to know that you are always going to be there for him, and that you are going to love him and protect him and put him first. I am not one hundred percent on board, but if you promise that my son will always be happy with you and that you will never break his heart, maybe I can eventually find it in me to come around." She finally said, beginning to tear up.

Henry got up from his seat and went over to hug her, whispering 'thank yous' over and over again. This was a win.

"I will never do anything to hurt him, and all I want is for him to be happy. I promise."

***

"Where are we going?" Henry asked when Ray did not immediately turn to go back to Junk N Stuff.

"I have to pick up a package," He said simply.

"Why wasn't it just shipped to the shop? Or to your apartment?"

"Because, I have a set of wonderfully nosy employees in my store at all hours of the day, and they always seem to deliver anything I address to my actual apartment to the shop, anyways, no matter the carrier. So, I had the package held at the local office."

"Can I ask what it is and why you are worried about nosy employees seeing it?"

Ray sighed. "It is an adult thing,"

"An adult thing?" Henry glared at his lover. "Like a sex toy?"

"Um, yeah, exactly like a sex toy. It is a sex toy."

"Oh?"

"Just 'oh'? You are actually just going to drop it? I must say, I am shocked."

"Right," Henry chuckled. "I just figured that you would show it to me later, so, yeah,"

Ray bit his lip. "You, kid, are going to get punished with an attitude like that,"

"Please, please, punish me. I need to be told to behave."

"Henry Hart, if only your friends knew just how bad you really are,"

"I would prefer that they didn't, actually,"

"Well, wait until you see what I bought,"

"I am already excited," 


	8. The Ability to Shock

Henry found himself drifting from overly excited to worried. Ray was making a huge, no, ginormous deal out of the unboxing process, and the box itself was rather large, as well. He may have just gotten himself into something he was not at all prepared for.

Ray sat down on the bed beside the younger man, guiding a sharp ended key through the tape that kept the package sealed. He pulled out the packing slip, glancing over it quickly before tossing it on the floor on the other side. He reached back into the box, removing several small bottles of lubricants and toy cleaner, all of which Henry grabbed to examine up close.

The rest of the contents of the box, however, were slower to be revealed. Ray gripped his hand around the first one. He already liked the way that it felt in his hand and it was still covered in plastic. He couldn't wait to see what Henry thought of it.

"What do you think?" Ray asked, holding up a large, teal blue silicone tentacle.

Henry's jaw dropped, but he didn't make a sound.

"Well?" Ray said, wanting at least some sort of a reaction.

"That's a...that's a tentacle...like an octopus tentacle or something..."

"Right, good to see that your observation skills are still on point, what do you think of it?" Ray was beaming, loving his purchase and secretly loving the way it was making Henry stumble on his words.

"What do you...what do you do with that?" Henry asked with wide eyes, certain that he had some grasp on the answer.

"It is a dildo, what do you think I am going to do with it?"

"But...but it is so big and it is shaped like a tentacle,"

"I know, that is what makes it great. It is a totally different experience. It is amazing. This is my second one, went up a size. I could use the smaller one on you if you would like." Ray explained, raising his eyebrows in a playful way.

"I don't know, is it as massive as that one? Do you have any dildos that are not massive tentacle shaped things?"

"Yes, I have a whole toy box full. I like to play, I can't help it. My collection just keeps getting bigger, in quantity and in the size of the things that I order." The older man laughed, running his hands over the suction cups on his new tentacle. "There is one more in the box, do you want to see?"

"Well, I am a little curious, and terrified,"

Ray reached back into the box and pulled out the second toy, unwrapping it and placing it in Henry's hands.

Henry felt the shaft and slid his hands over the knot. The red object in his hands was large, but the shape was no where near as intimidating as the tentacle. "What is this supposed to be?"

"It is pretty, isn't it? I have been looking forward to it all well. I plan to be its master."

"Its master? What?"

"Your naivety is adorable, my dear boy. By master, I obviously mean to be able to take it past the knot."

"That sounds painful, and impossible. That thing is bigger than you!"

Ray winked. "It is nothing, believe me,"

Henry didn't believe him, but he was interested in finding out. However, he wasn't sure if today was the day.

He grabbed both of Ray's hands. "I am intrigued, but can we work our way up to this? It was hard enough adjusting myself to you, this is something else, completely."

Ray kissed the top of Henry's head. "Absolutely, I want you to be comfortable, but there will still be a form of punishment for your little attitude problem."

"Good, bring it,"

Ray grabbed Henry's legs, effectively pulling him beneath him and catching him in a lusty kiss. It was on.

***

"Something's gotta change around here, Henry, because I do not want to quit my job now, just to avoid seeing you and Ray eye fucking each other." Charlotte said with no emotion at all. "Be happy, but don't be so happy that you can't keep your hands to yourselves."

Ray wasn't even around, which turned out to be a good thing considering the girl's current mood and choice of words. He was usually pretty defensive when it came to Henry, and that didn't get held back just because his beloved was friends with the person saying all of the hateful things. There was no added bonus for being employed by him, either.

"Why is your new life goal being mean? I thought that we were past this." Henry asked.

"It might be, because I still think your relationship is a bad idea," She glanced around the Man Cave. "Say, where is Ray, anyways?"

"He didn't say where he was going, but even still, I had figured that he would have been back by now since we are supposed to go on a stake out tonight."

Charlotte happened to glance over at the security cameras. "Hmm, who is that guy in Junk N Stuff hugging Ray?"

Henry looked over at the cameras. "I don't know. I have never seen him before."

"It looks like he just got there, he has bags at his sides. And, he is hugging your boyfriend very tightly." Charlotte added.

"I wonder who he is, and how long he plans on holding my man like that??"

"Maybe you should go upstairs and find out?" Charlotte suggested, not because of the fact that she was curious, which she was, but rather because she hoped it was going to be what snapped Henry out of his lovesick puppy nonsense for his boss.

The pair went up to the store level, not taking the elevator in order to avoid alerting the two men that they were coming.

"When you called last week, hearing your voice, I don't know, it just made everything seem a little better. It made me realize just how much I have missed you. It has hardly been a happy place without you." Ray told the other man, still holding him in a tight embrace.

"I honestly never thought I would have a reason to call again, but something drew me to you. I realize that my life is better with you, than it ever has been without you." This new man with pale skin and dark hair said, moving his arms across Ray's back.

"Ahem," Charlotte was the first to make a noise since Henry was still standing silently and clearly very confused.

Ray and the unknown man startled, quickly breaking the embrace and stepping apart. Even if the interaction had been relatively harmless, they had managed to make it look suspicious.

"Charlotte, Henry, how long have you been in here?" Ray asked, trying to play it off as nonchalantly as possible.

"Not long, just happened to notice that you were back, with a guest," Charlotte replied, looking the other man up and down, which would have had the desired effect had he not been so damn attractive.

"Yes, this is Thomas Murphy, we grew up together. He is going to be staying here for a while."

"Jasper, Henry, and now this guy? You are pretty much running a wayward house for guys with somewhat questionable choices in friends and lovers."

"Hey!" Henry shouted, taking offense.

"The company I keep is hardly your business, don't you think?"

"When it involves my friends, it is. I thought you were my friend, as well,"

"Then perhaps, you ought to treat him like a friend, your tone and body language are that of someone who is looking for a fight, not exactly what a friend does with another friend." The man said, exposing his incredibly thick accent and the high improbability that he had actually grown up with Ray.

Charlotte just raised her eyebrows. 

"He's not wrong," Henry whispered, nudging his friend in the arm.

"Oh please, you're delusional, at this point, I'm not even sure there is any hope for you!"

"I thought that we had solved all of this, what the heck is wrong now, Char?"

"Apparently, we haven't," She grumbled before storming out, a rush of air in her wake.

"Say kid, do you want to go upstairs and check for Jasper? We need to talk and it would be for the best if he wasn't there."

"Why don't we go beneath, in the basement?"

Ray shook his head. "Living room is more comfortable, go on ahead, we will be right behind you,"

"Oh...okay," Henry mumbled before turning away and heading up to Ray's apartment.

Needless to say he no longer liked the way that today was going.

***

"I am really, really glad that Jasper is not here...and I was not exactly hurt by Charlotte's storming out departure, either. That girl has really been getting on my nerves, lately." Ray told Henry when he got up to the apartment.

Thomas came in right behind him, beginning to look tired from his long plane ride across what Henry could only imagine had been multiple time zones.

Ray turned towards the pale man with the icy, crystal blue eyes. "Please, Tom, sit wherever you would like,"

Thomas nodded, sitting down in the spot on the couch that Henry would have taken himself. Instead, he found a spot in the chair, directly facing this strange newcomer.

"I am incredibly exhausted. I think after this I will take a nap." Thomas said with a yawn.

"I might just have to join you, just for the hell of it," Ray chuckled.

"Good, then you can talk to me about your adventures as Captain Man until I fall asleep,"

Henry was surprised by the confirmation that Thomas already knew all about Ray's other job as a superhero. It seemed odd for this man to know about it, or, maybe he was just odd. 

"I am sorry if this comes off as rude, but you are you?" Henry finally worked up the courage to ask. "And, obviously I do not just mean your name,"

"Henry," Ray began, ready to scold.

Thomas cut him off. "It is fine. I understand why he would be curious since you have clearly never said two words about me to the boy."

"Are you sure?" Ray asked in a whisper.

Thomas nodded. "When am I not?"

"Alright then. I guess, have at it."

Thomas cleared his throat to make sure that he had Henry's full attention. "Ray and I used to be lovers, we were even engaged for a while, but that came to an end when he refused to leave Swellview and I wanted to travel and visit my other family members back in Ireland. I got it out of my system, and now I have returned to the city. The intention is to make it a more permanent solution."

Henry ruffled his hair, but that was all he could muster. He had a feeling that the man had a history with Ray, but the words he heard were far worse than he had been expecting. 

He needed time to process.

He got up from the chair abruptly, heading straight for the guest bedroom. At the very least, a nap would help ease the situation.


	9. Demons Walk the Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we approach a big switch in tone, here is a much shorter update to navigate into the new territory that will eventually bring forth the thrilling conclusion...
> 
> haha...its not thrilling...

Henry was not at all surprised to find himself still laying in the guest bedroom when he woke up in the morning. Although, in reality, it killed him inside. The smell of someone cooking breakfast and the sounds of Jasper's obnoxiously loud snoring were enough to finally cause him to open his eyes. It took exactly three seconds from all of that to determine that he was indeed, very, very pissed off.

He headed towards the bathroom, mind overflowing with an abundance of unpleasant thoughts, mostly ones about how stupid he had been for jumping right into moving out of his parent's house since he was so 'in love' with Ray. Not that he could go back if he tried, but it was still worth noting.

He splashed water on his face before it even registered that there was another human being in the room.

Standing before him, freshly showered and completely gorgeous in all of his naked perfection was Thomas. There was no way that he would ever be able to hold a candle to him.

"Hey, good morning, Henry. How are you this morning? Ray was really worried about you last night."

Henry scoffed. "Yeah, okay,"

"I am sorry that I upset you. That was not my intention. Ray told me that we should have eased you into it, but I didn't listen. I thought the information would have been easy enough to take, which in my defense I would have known better about that had someone told me that you and Ray were a serious couple. So, once again, I am sorry." Thomas said sincerely, suddenly right in front of Henry.

Henry's breath hitched. Thomas was not built like Ray at all, but he was incredibly beautiful. And, he was ridiculously close to him, about three inches or less, cock erect.

Henry looked down, mostly on accident.

Thomas laughed lightly, running his hand along his stiff member. "Are you just going to stare at it, or are you going to do something about it?"

Henry gulped this time. "Um, um...but...Ray...he...uh..."

"Sh..." Thomas brought his hand up to caress Henry's cheek. "He isn't going to care,"

"How do you figure? What is wrong with you!?" Henry shouted, attempting to back away.

"Henry!? You in there?" Ray asked. He was already on the other side of the door, twisting the handle as he spoke.

Ray entered the bathroom. If the sight of his hot naked friend, Thomas, and his clothed boyfriend a mere three inches away from the erection had shocked him in any way he had not shown it. In fact, the scene did not seem to really effect him at all. He was simply smiling at both of them. 

"It isn't...what it looks like! I swear. Ray, I promise I would never cheat on you!" Henry's voice trembled with fear. 

Ray put a hand on Henry's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, kid. It is fine, all fine. I trust you. I trust Thomas, as well. I just hope that if the two of you were to engage in something of a sexual nature that you would include me in whatever it was."

Henry's eyes grew large. He could not believe what he was hearing. He had to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

"Well then, Ray, what do you say about us having a real rowdy time on that big mattress of yours? We can teach your boy here all kinds of things, pleasurable things." Thomas said in such a sly tone that Henry was certain he could convince anyone to do as he pleased. 

Ray moved closer, trapping Henry in between himself and Thomas. Thomas' cock pressed against Henry's back and Ray was pressed against the front of his body, clothed, but obviously hard, while the two older men shared a lusty kiss.

Henry took a deep breath. This was the last thing that he had been expecting to happen. This was making his head spin.

***

Henry was pretty sure that he was having an out of body experience. He already had a hard time believing that someone as good looking as Ray could be interested in him, adding Thomas into the mix was actually making his head hurt.

It was by far the most amazing thing that had ever taken place in his life, or even in his dreams. It outdid any of his fantasies by a long shot.

Before he could even think of the possibilities, Ray was toying with his ass. His fingers and tongue making easy work of stretching him, needing him to be just the right amount of open. He moaned, hips giving in to the feeling, desperation taking over. 

Gorgeous Thomas slid up to the head of the bed. He stroked his magnificent cock a few times before easily leading it into Henry's welcoming mouth. He quickly found out just how right Ray had been about the boy's level of skill.

Once Ray was satisfied with his work he adjusted their positions, sliding his lube slicked manhood inside of Henry.

Henry moaned around Thomas' cock, causing the pale man to shiver.

"You should be facing me, Thomas, I want to see your face while he eats your ass," Ray said as he thrust inside Henry again, hitting his prostate and making his back arch off of the bed.

"Great idea," Thomas said, pulling his shaft out of the young man's mouth before he turned around. 

This was different for Henry. Sure, he had had Ray's massive cock completely balls deep inside of him before, but he had never even imagined eating a guy out this way. He had always assumed that if he was even going to do it, it would be Ray that he did it to, anyways. 

He took everything that he knew about eating a girl out, and some of what he had seen in porn and attempted it as best as he could. He did it for a few minutes, unsure if he was doing the right thing and getting absolutely no feedback whatsoever since Ray and Thomas had been making out the entire time. 

There was an intensity to this whole situation that his mind had just not been prepared for, and no matter how he tried to process it, he could not even begin to understand how he had found himself in this place. 

However, despite all of that, he didn't hate what he was doing. It was simply a new thing. 

Without warning, Thomas moved again, this time turning his back to Ray as he slid down Henry's body, reaching behind his back to lead Henry's throbbing, neglected cock inside of him. 

Henry could not believe how tight Thomas was. It was nothing like being with a girl. And, there had been no real preparation of any kind before hand. The feeling of Ray's strange friend riding him could not have been more different from anything he had ever felt. It was better than he expected.

He was very hyper aware of everything going on around him. As Thomas rocked his hips and Ray thrust into him there was a rise in how quickly he was feeling overstimulated. Even through the pleasure he was almost on the verge of pain. It was too much. And, watching Thomas turn his head towards Ray so that they could kiss again in their ridiculous glory left him reeling.

"Oh my...fuccck fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Henry screamed out, bucking his hips as much as the other two men's weight against him would allow. He was beginning to feel as though he might not come out on the other side of this thing.

"Yeah, that's right, Henry! Just like that!" Thomas shouted, picking up the pace and taking his own precome wet dick in his hand, stroking himself vigorously. He tipped his head back, leaning against Ray, completely lost in the moment. 

Henry found the sight above him almost sinful to watch, he felt like a spectator, not someone who was actually participating. The moment that Thomas actually came, he coated Henry's stomach and chest in his release. His entire body spasmed and moans left his lips and it was all so very magical and strange. 

Thomas clenched around Henry, the sensation sending him back into overdrive. Ray continued to slam into him, making it ridiculously hard to breathe as his entire being went into something he could only describe as shock. 

His back arched again, hips jerking past the point that he thought was possible. The heat in his core shot up and down his spine, tingles flowing outwards with the intensity. It was unreal, and yet, completely amazing. White hot light cleared his vision, gasping, reaching out for something to hold onto. He filled Thomas up with every last drop, spent by the time that Ray had followed suit.

When it was all said and done, Henry was so unbelievably exhausted from it all that he didn't even mind that they were all collapsed together in a mass of tangled limbs soaked in sweat and other bodily fluids, and that the door was so very much still open, leaving plenty of opportunity for Jasper to see. None of it really mattered in the grand scheme of things. 

***

"Good morning, Henry," Thomas chuckled. "Or rather, good afternoon, I guess it is almost evening, really, anyways, I hope that you slept well,"

Henry blinked a few times. There was just something that was a bit off about what he was seeing. Perhaps, it was how fast Ray was moving around Thomas as they prepared a meal together. Or, perhaps, it was the fact that he was still a little jealous of Thomas, even after everything that had occurred between them. There had been no holds barred, but in the back of his mind, there would always be the history that the two men shared, pressing into their relationship. He knew it would be there for as long as Thomas remained in Swellview. 

As twisted as it all sounded, he still had an attraction to the man, obviously, and he respected him, immensely. There was just the issue of, literally anything that the man was capable of. 

"What's wrong, Henry?" Ray asked, suddenly behind him with his arms wrapped around his waist.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just...still tired?" Henry said with a partially self induced yawn. At the very least he over exaggerated it. 

Ray nuzzled against him and tightened the embrace. The older man's large arms made him feel safe, at home. Which, to a point, he was. He never wanted him to let go. 

"I don't think that I believe you,"

"Well, that is your problem, I guess," Henry half muttered, eyes locking onto Thomas as the Irishman stirred whatever was in the pan on the stove.

"It is my problem, completely. It is my responsibility to make sure that you are okay, emotionally and physically. I think you need to speak to me."

Henry sighed. "He's too pretty, I can't deal with him," The words came out in the slightest of whispers, but there was no telling if Thomas might have picked up on it since the room had been relatively quite prior.

"I thought that...this was no longer a problem?"

"I though that was the case, but it is definitely not...because I'm selfish and needy, because I am not adult enough to get over what happened in the past...even with what happened this morning."

Ray spun Henry around in his arms. "Perhaps, you were not aware, but I love you and one of the reasons that I fell in love with you was because you are mature beyond your years. We are not temporary, ALL of our current house guests are."

The alarm sounded. It had been quiet for so long that the sound made Henry and Ray startle. Captain Man and Kid Danger were needed, immediately. There was finally something happening. 

Ray glanced over at Thomas. "We will be back, keep dinner warm for us,"

Thomas nodded, pale blue eyes paying special attention to Henry, giving the boy flashes of what had transpired in the master bedroom of the apartment. He shuddered. Wondering if maybe there was more to it. 

"I'll see you both later,"

 

 


End file.
